Clover
by WEIRDGIRL83
Summary: A girl whith a dark past comes to Blake Holsey High shares a horrible secret with Lucas!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to do with Strange Days.**

As Clover and her parents arrived at the school. "So honey Are you suer you won't to go here" said her mom . "Yes mom I'm sure I want to go here I never been to boarding school before it sounds fun"said Clover. So this is Black Holsey High I wonder why someone wrote black hole high on the sign" said Clover. "Oh it's probably just a prank by one of the students don't worry about it" said her mom. "So were going Miss Durst office your principal" said her mom. "Oh I hope she's not a bitch" said Clover. "Clover!" exclaimed her mom "What!" said Clover. "Just watch your language" said her dad . "Whatever" said Clover as they entered the school. "So do any idea where the principal office is?" asked her mom .

"No" said Clover and her dad. "Excuse me young man can you tell us where the principal office is?" asked her mom. "Yes Ma'am" said the boy. "Just follow me" he said showing them the way. "I'm Lucas so what brings you to Blake Holsey" asked Lucas. "Hi I'm Clover and these are my parents and I never been to boarding school before but I think it will be fun" said Clover mischievous grin. "So what grade are you in" asked Lucas. "Junior year" replied Clover. "Me too" said Lucas "cool" said Clover. "So here we are" said Lucas. "Thank you" said Clovers parents. "Clover" scolded her mom "oh yeah thank's" said Clover. "He's cute in a dork sort of way" thought Clover . "Clover!" snapped her mom at her when she noted Clover checking his butt out as he walk away. "What can't blame a girl having a little fun" replied Clover. Just then the door to the principal office opened . "You must be the Bennet's come in" said Miss Dust. "Please take a seat so giving your daughters previous record she's very lucky we decided to let her in" said Miss Durst. "Yes Ma'am she'll be on her best behavior, right Clover" said her mom. "Uh, yeah right sure" said Clover who was obviously getting bored. Mr. And Mrs Bennet can I speak to Clover alone for a moment?" asked Miss Dust. "Yes you may" replied her parents as they left the room.

"Given that you got kicked out of your last school which was a Military School for sneaking Marijuana in you are very lucky we are giving you a chance Miss Bennet" said Miss Dust. It's not like they couldn't have used Pot at Military school replied Clover smuggle. "Excuse me!" said Miss Durst shocked. "What they need to lighten up around there" said Clover. "Well I trust that nothing like that will happen here" said Miss Durst sternly. "If it does your out of here got it" said Miss Durst sternly "yeah" said Clover. "Well then, here's your class schedule and your books, and your room number" said Miss Dust once they were outside the principal office. "So what room are you in?" asked her mom. "Room 23" replied Clover .

"So need any help?" asked her mom once they reached her room. "No" said Clover "all right then we're going to go" said her dad . "If you get into any trouble any thing, any thing at all just give us a call" said her mom. "Ok mom I'll be all Right" said Clover. "Ok then were going now" said her mom as they left the room. Clover Started to unpack until Dinner time. She found an empty table when she heard "can we sit" she looked up and said "Lucas" said Clover as she looked up she noticed he was with a another boy. "Yeah sure" said Clover. "Clover Marshall, Marshall Clover" said Lucas sitting down. "Please to meet you" said Marshall as he stuck out he hand. "Yeah whatever" said Clover ignoring his hand. "So were Josie and Corrine" asked Lucas to Marshall. "Oh Josie wasn't feeling well and Corrine has a big test in History tomorrow" replied Marshall. "Who's Josie and Corrine?" asked Clover. "There others friends of our" said Lucas. "Oh" said Clover.

After dinner Marshall and Lucas walked Clover to her room. "So where's your room" they asked. "It's number 23" said Clover "that's right a cross the hall from Josie and Corrine" said Marshall. "Cool" said Clover. "So is it cool if we walk you to class tomorrow? Asked Lucas. "Sure, see you here at seven tomorrow" replied Clover. "See you tomorrow" replied Marshall pulling Lucas away. "Bye" said Clover as she shut the door behind them. She didn't know why but she felt that she trusted Lucas and felt this connection to him. When she has trouble trusting people auspiciously males. Clover unpacked for the rest of the night.

The next morning. Clover herd a knock on her door "who is it" said Clover from the bathroom. "It's Lucas and Marshall" said Lucas. "Come in have a set anywhere" said Clover. "I thought Josie side of the room is bad" said Marshall noticing how messy Clover room is. "Are you going to be much longer"said Lucas "I shouldn't be much loner" said Clover. "Lets go" said Clover come out of the bathroom after a few minutes. "Were you smoking in their?" asked Marshall. "Yeah so" replied Clover. "If Durst catches you"ll be expelled" said Marshall. "Yeah whatever" replied Clover nonchalant.

"Josie and Corrine Clover, Clover Josie and Corrine" said Lucas inducing everyone at breakfast. "What's up" Clover herd a boy say. "Not much" said Marshall. "Vaughn meet Clover meet Vaughn" said Lucas. "Clover And Vaughn started looking each other up and down. 'oh great a dumb jock' thought Clover. 'Just what we need a vampire at this school' thought Vaughn seeing how Clover has a pale complection, jet black hair, a pierced eye brow and nose. "So what's your first class Clover?" asked Lucas trying to brake the tension between Vaughn and Clover. "Science with Professor Zachary" replied Clover "we all have Z next" said Lucas. They all headed to class.

"Z seems cool" said Clover after class to Lucas, they were siting alone in the court yard. "He is" said Lucas. "I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I feel like know you for years" said Lucas. "Me too" replied Clover. Before they knew it they were kissing. Over the next couple of months Clover Lucas became more then friends, and Clover became good friends with everyone else even Vaughn even though they never admit it. Clover thought things can't get any better she has the perfect boyfriend, parents, and friends she could ask for. Clover even had a cool teacher she has the perfect life now. Little did Clover know all of that is abut to change.


End file.
